


Мечтатель

by Sputnik29



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sputnik29/pseuds/Sputnik29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все было бы хорошо, если не бы не Лиза, которую Барт то ли ненавидит до исступления, то ли любит до безумия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечтатель

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Барт умный, а Лиза - непоседа и любительница шуток, и, соответственно, Лиза старше Барта на два года

Иногда Барт не понимает, как он мог родиться в такой семье: недалекий отец-алкоголик, мать, которая упорно закрывает на это глаза, младшая сестра, которая в свои двенадцать грезит о татуировке и тоннелях и скупает на ebay краски для волос самых невообразимых цветов. Не то чтобы Барт не любит свою семью, конечно же любит, но временами… Временами чувство стыда затмевает привязанность, нежность, теплоту. Например, когда Барту вручают диплом, а отец приходит на церемонию поддатый, в заляпанном синем пиджаке, с прорехой подмышкой, а мать старательно улыбается и делает вид, что ничего страшного не происходит. Или когда Гомер приезжает на выходные и расхаживает по общежитию в одних трусах — Барт тогда еще не снимал квартиру и чуть не умер от унижения. Иногда его семья не приносит ничего, кроме позора, и Барт хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Но любит их, несомненно: и отца, пусть не очень умного, но все равно человека с золотым сердцем, и мать, которая верна до конца, и шебутную младшую сестру. И Лизу, конечно, Лизу он тоже любит, куда же без нее?  
Он с Лизой снимает квартиру на окраине Бостона. Небольшая, двухкомнатная, с хорошими соседями, через дорогу — парк, до метро восемь минут неторопливой ходьбы. Раньше Барт жил один, но вот уже полгода соседствует с сестрой, с тех пор, как она приехала в Бостон, чтобы подзаработать. Стоит ли говорить о том, что Лиза не работала и дня?  
Вообще то, они никогда особо не ладили и не общались. Барт был слишком занят учебой и музыкальной школой, Лиза — одержима проделками и издевательствами над Скиннером. У них было слишком мало общего, и никто не старался это общее найти. Барт закончил школу экстерном в четырнадцать, поступил в Гарвард, за два года получил степень бакалавра и диплом юриста c отличием, защитил докторскую диссертацию. Звонил домой каждую неделю, слушал наставления матери и отца и ни капли не скучал, наоборот, захлебывался ощущением эйфории и свободы. Нет, он не отрывался по полной, не нашел себе компанию, хотя все-таки обзавелся парой друзей. Барт просиживал вечера за учебниками в библиотеке, или мучил скрипку, или исследовал город — постоянно новый квартал, или просто гулял по необъятной территории университета, или валялся под раскидистым кленом на траве — сотни раз видел в фильмах и теперь сам лежал на газоне, лениво листая конспекты и счастливо щурясь на яркое солнце. Три раза возвращался летом в Спрингфилд — на пару недель, не больше, сидел задумчиво в своей затхлой комнате, заваленной нотами, кроссвордами, старыми школьными тетрадями — дроби мешались с матрицами и логарифмами, перечеркнутые красными чернилами, на полках жались друг к другу труды Хокинга и учебники по физике — Барт всю среднюю школу бредил физикой, черными дырами, вселенной и теорией струн. Дни казались бесконечными, наполненные бессмыслием, тяготила необходимость общаться каждый день с родителями, от которых он успел отвыкнуть, сковывала странная неловкость, будто они вовсе и не родственники, а почти незнакомые друг другу люди — так мало было между ними общего. К концу второй недели уже хотелось выть волком от тоски, и Барт уезжал, испытывая чувство облегчения, смешанное со стыдом — приходилось врать, что им на лето задали кучу работы. С Лизой он толком не виделся — каждое лето она, с рюкзаком за плечами, срывалась автостопом к океану. Они вяло переписывались на фейсбуке пару раз в месяц, и разговор никогда не заходил дальше стандартного: «Привет, как дела?».  
Барту было хорошо. Легко вдали от дома, вдали от семьи. Ему никогда не нужно было много: разве что книги, интернет, человек, с которым можно поделиться, но в тоже время и возможность побыть одному. Еще была нужна скрипка и здоровый сон — всего этого у Барта было в избытке. Сейчас Барту двадцать, он читает лекции по уголовному праву студентам, которые старше на три-четыре года. Он живет с сестрой в хорошей квартире, спит необходимые восемь часов, читает, изредка публикуется в научных журналах, по вечерам пятниц выпивает по паре кружек пива в баре неподалеку с друзьями, издевается над скрипкой, когда есть настроение — пытается сочинить что-то сам. Все было бы хорошо, если бы не Лиза, которую Барт то ли ненавидит до исступления, то ли любит до безумия — он сам в этом не может разобраться.  
У Лизы длинные, до лопаток светлые волосы, которые она собирает в высокий хвост на макушке, обнажая тонкую шею, узкие плечи, и у Барта каждый раз где-то глубоко внутри поднимается тягучая, темная волна, когда Лиза тенью проскальзывает мимо него — хоть они и живут вместе, но общаются все равно мало, так мало, что это кажется Барту счастьем и проклятием одновременно. Он не пытается ничего исправить — пара слов во время завтрака на общей кухне, слова приветствия вечером, когда уставший Барт приходит из университета. У Лизы своя жизнь, и он не считает себя вправе в нее вмешиваться.  
У Лизы есть парень, точнее, мужчина. Майкл, ему чуть больше тридцати пяти, он выглядит лучше, чем в свои двадцать выглядит Барт, и души не чает в Лизе. Он проводит в ее комнате стабильные четыре ночи в неделю — в эти ночи Барту не до сна. Барт настороженно прислушивается к тому, что происходит в соседней комнате, захлебывается ревностью и возбуждением, когда слышит скрип кровати и как Лиза на каждое движение отзывается стоном. Барт представляет, как она выгибается навстречу, как принимает другого мужчину, как от удовольствия закрывает глаза. Член ноет, но Барт не притрагивается к себе, потому что это слишком подло, мерзко и грязно по отношению к Лизе, так и лежит до утра с болезненным стояком и комком в горле от непонятной обиды и разочарования.  
Отвратительнее всего, что они завтракают по утрам втроем: Барт, измученный бессонной ночью, сытый, подтянутый Майкл и Лиза, с извечным хвостом и обнаженной шеей. Лиза готовит тосты и яичницу на троих, разливает по стаканам сок, будто они и вправду семья, Барт, Майкл и Лиза, которая соединяет их вместе, маленькая, извращенная шведская семья, где Барт явно лишний. Эти завтраки — худшее, что есть в его жизни. Хуже, чем необоснованная ненависть к Майклу и темное, запретное к Лизе.  
В перерывах между лекциями Барт запирается в туалете и отчаянно дрочит. Отчаянно — потому что задыхается от стыда и всем своим нутром хочет, чтобы такое больше не повторялось, но стоит вспомнить тихие стоны из-за стены, которые раздавались ночью, и возбуждение накатывает снова. Самое забавное то, что он толком не знает Лизу, они же не были никогда близки, и у Барта нет ничего, кроме детских, отрывочных воспоминаний, где Лиза всегда была в центре внимания, а Барт одиноко стоял в стороне. Не было ничего, кроме неловкости и легкой, зудящей зависти к тому, как сестра легко сходится с людьми, как беззаботно она может себя вести и как на самом деле ей безразлично мнение со стороны. Барт же, с пеленок терзаемый желанием быть признанным и замеченным, всегда старался выглядеть лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, и получалось натянуто, фальшиво, неискренне, так, что люди сторонились его. И сейчас все то же самое. Только Лиза стала мягче, избавилась от своей тяги к проделкам, отрастила волосы, обнажила свою проклятую, тонкую, сводящую с ума шею, острые ключицы, которые притягивали взгляд. Она повзрослела — разумеется, если учесть, что Барт не видел ее четыре года точно, но сейчас то же, то же самое — между ними пропасть непонимания, которую Барт заполнил нелепым, никому не нужным чувством.  
Барт дрочит три, четыре раза в день, удивляясь, как это он не стирает ладони в кровь. Возбуждение никуда не уходит, просто притупляется на час или два и разгорается снова, стоит только вспомнить о Лизе, и желание засадить ей по самые гланды, отыметь так, чтобы она никогда не смела думать ни о ком другом, затмевает голос разума. Потом, когда Барт моет липкие, испачканные спермой руки в туалете, становится тошно. Отвратно, хочется блевануть и сдохнуть, чтобы не было таких мыслей, хочется уехать подальше — для начала хотя бы в Канаду. Барт смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале — нервный, чересчур бледный молодой человек с безумными горящими глазами — Барту кажется, что у него все написано на лице, и он не понимает, как другие люди не замечают его явного сумасшествия. Барт нервно проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам, поправляет галстук и думает, что через два месяца, в июле закончится его контракт с университетом, и тогда он соберет все свои вещи, которые поместятся в небольшую дорожную сумку, и действительно рванет в Канаду, Мексику, хоть куда-нибудь, лишь бы подальше от внезапного, сжигающего наваждения. Будет списываться с Лизой на фейсбуке, забудет все, как кошмарный сон, наверное, даже сумеет порадоваться, когда Лиза пришлет ему приглашение на свадьбу. Да, со временем все пройдет. Барт старается не думать о том, с каждым днем его твердое намерение уехать становится все слабее и слабее.


End file.
